Naruto the orange jedi
by zero543
Summary: Sasuke thought he killed Naruto at the VOTE but he didn't Naruto wanted him to think he's dead but Naruto's back thanks to Kyuubi's help, watch out Konoha Naruto's back and he's new and improve follow naruto as he fights the Akaksuki as the orange jedi


Hello guys and girls I have decided to make a rewrite of Naruto no Jedi the title is call Naruto the orange Jedi, it takes place in the shippuden era, Naruto was killed by Sasuke, the Kyuubi a.k.a. Orgus Din wouldn't allow it so he gave Naruto a second chance by not only reviving him but sending him to Tython when he did that the Kyuubi gave Naruto a parting gift, supersonic hearing and enhanced senses. His outfit will consist of the Pristine vindicator belt, hand gear, armguards, Jedi battle lord boots and greaves, a athiss fusion core lightsaber and reinforced hollinium chest guard, with orange dye leaving the armor plate color white, on the left side of his face are three scars that went down to his left eye, his hair color will still be blond except it's a different style. Also I do not own Naruto and swtor but I do have the swtor game.

Here's chapter 1

Valley of the end

At the valley stood Naruto Uzumaki, he is now 6.7 feet tall, his face lost all of its baby fat, they're were once whisker marks on his face but their gone, on the left side of his face are three scars that went down his blue cerulean eyes. He pulled down his hood to reveal his blond hair, his hair has two braids in front of his right eye and a pony tail tied up. He is looking down the grave of his brother figure Itachi Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_Naruto found Itachi laying on the ground in his blood._

"_Itachi who did this to you?" aksed Naruto as he pulled down his hood_

"_Naruto is that you?" asked Itachi_

"_It is but answer my question." Said Naruto _

"_I was sending Intel to Jiraiya about the Akatsuki, they are sending Deidara and Sasori to suna in to capture Garra the one tail container in seven days from now, while I sent it my cover got blown by Pien and Kisame, I fought them and lost, here's my question what happened to your whisker marks?" asked Itachi_

"_Kyuubi revived me and died, I don't have chakra anymore I have the power of the force." Said Naruto as he lifted a rock to prove it._

"_I see since you died Konoha declared you dead and if you return to the village they can't do shit to you because of konoha bylaw 34-89, Konoha bylaw 34-89 states that if a ninja that has been declared dead returns to their village, the villages council can't punish them because of the death that is on the record." Said Itachi_

"_I'll head to suna and prevent Garra from getting captured." Said Naruto _

"_It was nice knowing you cough cough." Said Itachi as he gave his last breath and died._

Flash back end

"I promise you Akatsuki will pay." Said Naruto as he pulled his hood over his head and left for Suna by using his speeder bike.

"_I'll stop at tanzaku for the night then continue heading for Suna." _Thought Naruto as he saw the town up ahead, he went to the hotel and paid for a room with the money he got while killing bandits. He entered the room and saw Jiraiya.

"You have grown Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"Wish I could say the same thing for you, pervy sage or should I call you _godfather_." Presumed Naruto

"So you know? Who told you?" asked Jiraiya

"Your dead contact Itachi told me." Answered Naruto as he pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited it.

"Wait I know that I am supposed to take care of you but I had other duties." Said Jiraiya

"Like peeping on naked girls, if Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze a.k.a. my mom and dad were alive they will be upset with you, well maybe my mom since I sent my father's spirit into oblivion so he will not become one with kami." Said Naruto angrily.

"You sent my student's spirit into oblivion? Look I know that he screwed up your childhood but he did it for the village." Said Jiraiya

"Maybe your sensei a.k.a. the old man should have performed the jitsu that sealed the Kyuubi into me instead of my old man." Said Naruto as he used force push.

"Now be gone." Said Naruto as he deactivated his lightsaber and went to bed.

The next day land of wind Suna outskirts

Naruto arrived at Suna but was too late, he saw Temari and Kankuro and said "Hey Temari, Make-up boy."

"IT'S WAR PAINT NOT MAKE UP." Yelled Kankuro

(A/N I love doing that.)

"Who are you?" asked Temari

Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal himself. "Uzumaki is that you?" asked Temari as she is now having perverted thoughts

"Yes it's me, what happen hear where's Gaara?" asked Naruto

"The Akatsuki took him and you should be dead demon." Said Kakashi as he and Sakura appeared.

"Hello _Hatake, Hanuro._" Said Naruto as he ignited his lightsaber.

"How did you get that only the Second hokage had that?" asked Sakura

"Not telling." Answered Naruto as he used Saber throw at Sakura, they tried to avoid it but Naruto's weapon is like a heat seeker, he is controlling it with his hand after all and he used his force sense to track their movements.

With Kakashi and Sakura

"Sensei how we avoid that thing?" asked Sakura as she and the Scarecrow are still being chased by Naruto's LIghtsaber, dodging left and right, up and down.

"I do not know, and we can't find cover because of the dunes." Said Kakashi as he almost got his hand sliced off. He then saw the lightsaber backing off.

Back with Naruto and Gaara's siblings

Naruto's weapon returned to him, he caught it by his hand and deactivated it, he then put it away and pulled two summon capsule that said "Krayt Dragon" and "Greater Krayt Dragon, he pull the pins and threw them moments later two giant lizards appeared, one of the is blue and has a long neck and one was brown, the brown lizard a horns on its back, the blue one does not. Naruto approached them and showed them the holo images of his former Sensei and Teammate. "Kill them." ordered Naruto as he saw the dragons leave and carried out their master's orders.

"Y you are the beast summoner?" asked Temari

Kankuro pulled out a bingo book and turned to page 435 and saw naruto's entry.

Naruto Uzumaki former Genin of konoha and former container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Status: alive

Faked his own death, making his own village declare him k.i.a.

Alias: Naruto no Kemono teishu Naruto no Orenji Kenshi

Rank SSS

Abilities: uses an invisible force, can used the four elements, can summon beasts that are not native to the planet.

Do not engage period; has a flee on sight order on every village both minor and major.

Reward 800,000,000 ryo alive dead 80,000 ryo

Fan's the snake mistress of Konoha

"Holy shit Uzumaki you are one crazy badass you know that?" asked Temari

"I'm proud of it too as well and guess what kyuubi gave me before he died? He gave me supersonic hearing, enhanced super human strength and immortality so in other words I can't die." Said Naruto

"Naruto what were those things that you sent after Kakashi and Sakura?" asked rock lee as he and his team appeared along with team eight as well.

"Those are Krayt dragons, Temari show team eight and team nine my bingo book entry." Said Naruto

They show them his photo and did the smartest thing in the world, the cowered before him. "Ok enough of this we got a kage to save, got a lock on Deidara's Scent, they're heading east." Said Naruto as he summoned ten reeks for team nine, the three members of team eight since Kiba has his dog, Gaara's siblings and for Naruto himself to ride on, Naruto also summoned ten sand demons and ordered them to assist the Krayt dragons hunt for his former sensei and teammate.

"What about Kakashi and Sakura?" asked Kiba

"Forget them they broke the third hokage's law about Naruto being the former container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune even though the third hokage is dead his law still remains in effect until the ninja age is no more." Said Kurenai seeing team nine nod.

Ever since Naruto was declared dead, Tsunade announced the truth about the Kyuubi attack and Naruto's heritage as well needless to say when the villagers and the entire civilian council that were responsible for attacking Naruto when he was a kid heard about this, they committed suicide.

"By your orders Kurenai Sensei." Said Shino as he and his team along with Gaara's siblings, team nine and Naruto headed east to the land of rivers.

Meanwhile back with Kakashi and Sakura

"How did that demon get so strong?" asked Sakura

Kakashi pulled out his bingo book and went to the N section and found naruto's picture. He then showed Sakura the entry and said "That's why."

"ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR."

"What was that?" asked Sakura as she got scared.

They turned around and saw the two Krayt dragons coming right at them, they also have ten sand demons coming at them as well; they're outnumbered twelve against two. They tried to fight them but got injured in the process due to their hard scales.

"Does that baka have no honor?" asked Sakura as she is now holding her arm that has her own blood coming out.

"Apparently not." Said Kakashi as he too had the same injury Sakura have.

"So this is it then, Naruto has his revenge on me." Said Kakashi seeing her nod.

Moments later Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Hanuro are now Krayt dragon meat, the Krayt dragons split out their bones and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the sand demons did the same thing as well.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and group

"So Naruto where have you been all these years?" asked Kiba

"I've been hunting Bandits and missing-nin, I collect ryo from their corpses and turning in their bodies in, sometimes I turn them in alive sometimes I don't." said Naruto

"So what are these beasts that we are riding?" asked Tenten

"They are called Reeks, they are beasts that are not native to this planet hell all of the beasts that I summon are not native to this planet, the reeks are native to Tatoonie a desert like planet, I think you'll like that planet Temari since you and your brothers live in a village that is in the middle of a dessert." Said Naruto

"Will you be coming back with us Naruto?" asked Hinata

"No I cannot, I'm dead in the eyes of Konoha and besides the war between Konoha, Kumo and Iwa is not my war." Answered Naruto

"We're getting close." Said Naruto as he dismissed his reek and jumped onto his speeder bike

Land of rivers

"Leader-sama we have the one tail container, he's alive." Said Sasori

"Good start the ritual." Said Pien

They placed the extraction rods and did the hand signs to start the ritual. "The ritual process has begun it'll take at least thirty minutes to complete it." Said Deidara

"Not if I have something to say about it." Said Naruto as he threw his lightsaber at the four rods to stop the extraction process.

"Naruto the orange swordsman should have known you would be interfering in our plans. Deidara, Sasori kill him." Ordered pein

Deidara sent his clay bombs at Naruto only to used sent them back to them by using force push, Naruto then used force awe to stun them, he then used cyclone slash to injure them, he then used two capture scroll to seal deidara and sasori in them.

"Orange swordsman you defeated two of my best members." Said Pein

"He'll die for this and will become a sacrifice for jashin-sama sir I'll see to it that it does." Said Hidan as his hologram disappeared.

"You have no idea what you have unleash Naruto Uzumaki there's no place for you to hide since you are still the kyuubi container." Said Pein

"The kyuubi died when he gave me a second chance at life and I've sworn to rid of you and your organization for my Brother figure Itachi, I also take no pleasure in killing your two best members." Said Naruto

"So you've ruined our plans for peace, I will make sure that everything and everyone that you know will die, have those leaf ninja tell their precious toad sage a.k.a. my sensei and their hokage that Nagato Uzumaki a.k.a. Pein has returned and this time there will be no mercy." Said Pien as his hologram went off.

Naruto went to Gaara and said "Gaara, sasori told me that his grandma and one of your ninja by the name Yūra helped Deidara and Sasori."

"Very well let's head back to Suna." Said Gaara

Suna kage tower

Lady Chiyo and Yura entered Gaara's office and stood at attention. "You summoned us lord Kazekage?" asked Yura

"Yes I have, Elder Chiyo, Jounin Yura you two are under arrest for the crime of treason against Suna by siding with S-rank Missing nin sasori a.k.a. your grandson, you are to be executed by my brother Naruto Uzumaki former Genin of Konoha and former container of the nine tails starting tomorrow ANBU, Kankuro, Temari detain the Jounin and the Grandmother of the missing nin Sasori." Ordered Gaara as several ANBU and his Siblings surrounded them with their weapons drawn. They then placed energy cuffs on them and took them away.

"Naruto since you brought a missing nin of our village alive, here's the bounty on his head." Said Gaara as he gave him the scroll of ryo that was placed on Sasori's head.

"Thank you Mr. one." Said Naruto

The next day suna village square

The village square is where they executed people for their crimes against the village on the stage stood Gaara the fifth Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto the orange swordsman. Naruto has his hood down to reveal his face to the people of the sand village. "People of Suna we are gathered here today to witness the execution of one of our village elders and one of our jounin, they have been tried and been found guilty of treason due to being double agents for the Akatsuki. ANBU bring in the condemned." Said Gaara

They brought in Elder Chiyo and Yura. Gaara approached Chiyo and said "Elder Chiyo you have been found guilty of treason by talking to S rank missing nin Sasori who is a part of the Akatsuki do you have any last words?"

"Yeah Yura should be the fifth kazekage not you demon." Said Chiyo

Naruto placed his lightsaber at her neck and said "Watch what you say old hag, you might just let me end your life before Gaara gives me the order to end you."

"Thank you Naruto." Said Gaara

Naruto deactivated his lightsaber and said "You're welcome"

"jounin Yura you too have been found guilty of treason as well, do you have any last words?" asked Gaara

"I have nothing to say." Said Yura

"Very well I now present you their executioners Naruto the Orange Swordsman and my Sensei Baki let their executions be a lesson to you all." Said Gaara

Naruto used his overhead slash on Chiyo's head while Baki stabs Yura in the head with a kunai. "Bury their bodies in unmarked graves." Ordered Gaara

The next day Suna village gates

Naruto was about to leave until Temari showed up. "You're leaving?" asked Temari

"I have to deliver Deidara's bounty to Iwa I am a bounty hunter after all." Said Naruto

"What about your home village?" asked Temari

"The war between Konoha, kumo and Iwa is not my war and besides suna, kiri and spring country has cut off all alliance ties to konoha when they heard of my death, along with how badly they treated me in the past as well." Said Naruto

Temari went up to him and kissed him. "Just try not to get killed." Said Temari

"Same goes for you." Said Naruto as he got on his speeder bike and headed north towards Iwa.

Meanwhile back at konoha

"So Nagato is alive and he's going to destroy everything Naruto holds dear." Said Tsunade

"Looks that way lady hokage." Said Kurenai

"What about Kakashi and Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"Dead my lady Kakashi called Naruto the D word which resulted in throwing his weapon at them along with summoning two giant lizards, he says he calls them Krayt Dragons if you don't believe me then you should read page 435 of the latest bingo book." Said Neji as he showed her the entry.

"Holy shit no wonder why he pushed me through a wall." Said Jiraiya as he entered through the window.

"You encountered him?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah and he knows about his heritage and he sent Minato's Spirit into Oblivion as payback for sealing Kyuubi into Naruto, Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father." Said JIraiya hearing everyone that knew Naruto gasp.

"Nagato said that he's going to destroy everything Naruto holds dear, Kurenai I'm send your team to the land of waves. Asuma you and your team will be heading to the land of tea. Gai you and your team will be heading to spring country." Said Tsunade

"You do realize that the Daimyo of spring country has made it clear that if any ninja from konoha steps foot there, they'll be killed on sight, we've lost Kakashi our ninjitsu Trainer and Gekko Hayate our kenjitsu trainer, do you want our Taijitsu trainer to be killed as well, then so be it but know this if you do this then you're sending Konoha to its grave." Said Hiashi

"Very well Team nine you are hereby ordered to find Naruto and convince him to help us happy now hyuuga." Said Tsunade

"Naruto was last seen in Iwa, that was seven days ago since then he vanished." Said Jiraiya

Spring Country Spring Daimyo palace Koyuki bedroom nightfall

The bedroom is huge, there's a bed in the middle, a dresser up against the wall near the door, on the bed laid Koyuki and Naruto, Naruto is sleeping in just his boxers while Koyuki was in a night kimono. Naruto woke up having a nightmare he got out of bed and headed to the balcony Koyuki followed him. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" asked Koyuki seeing him nod.

"What was it about?" asked Koyuki

"It was about you being killed by the Akatsuki." Said Naruto

The doors opened and revealed one of the guards. "My lady four leaf ninja has requested an audience with you." Said the guard

Naruto snap his fingers to make his armor appear. "Let's go Hime" said Naruto

Spring county royal palace throne room

"We told you that if any leaf ninja were to set foot on my land, you'll be killed on sight give me one good reason why I shouldn't." said Koyuki

"We are looking for Naruto, the Hokage wants his help because han and roshi of Iwa, Killer B and Yugito Nii of Kumo have declared war on us, Onoki's granddaughter is now the new Tsuchikage of Iwa and as for Samui she is now the new Raikage of Kumo. Apparently they treated them nicely and when they heard about what our villagers did to Naruto when he was a kid they didn't like it so they declared war on us and the Akatsuki plans to kill everyone Naruto knew." Explained Tenten

"So Han, Roshi, Yugito and killer b planned a coup damn didn't know they had it in them, in case you haven't forgotten the reason why I was in Iwa seven days ago was to not only deliver Deidara's bounty to them but to convince Han and Roshi to cease their attack on konoha and since I succeeded in doing that, you only have kumo to deal with." Said Naruto as he appeared right in front of them.

"So will you help us?" asked Lee

"I'm not the real Naruto, I'm just a hologram but yeah the boss will help you." Said h Naruto as he disappeared.

"Let's head back to konoha our mission is complete." Said Gai as he and his team left.

Konoha hokage tower the next day

Tsunade was doing her usual routine, paperwork until she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." said Tsunade

The door opened and revealed Naruto. "It's been a long time baa-chan." Said Naruto as he showed her the necklace she gave him.

"You little brat do you have any idea what you put me through?" asked Tsunade as she hugged him.

Naruto then sensed several root in the area, he summoned the force and pulled them down and decapitated them by using his lightsaber.

"That's it I have had it with the elders spying on me, Naruto accompany to the council chambers now." Said Tsunade

"Yes my lady." Said Naruto

With that they left her office and head to the council chambers.

Council chambers

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here?" asked Homura

"To welcome back not only a member of our village who we thought dead but to execute a traitor on the grounds of disobeying a hokage's order as well." Answered Tsunade as she motioned Naruto to remove his hood.

"You got some nerve coming back here after what you did to my daughter and her sensai demon." Said Sakuya

Naruto threw his lightsaber at her killing her instantly. "She broke the third hokage's law concerning me, is there anyone else that wish to join her. Anyone? No? Good. As the Hokage was saying yes, I'm back and just to let you Baka's know "Glares at the elders" I don't have Kyuubi in me anymore." Said Naruto

He then looks that the elders and the civilian council members and said "You're plan for using me as a scapegoat is now officially over, the Kyuubi is dead, you're plans to use me for your own benefits ends here, so as off right now I got one word for you **DIE**!"

He used force storm on them and unleashed a volley of lighting shocking them instantly the attack is so deadly it gave them third degree burns all over their bodies. He then went to the elders with his weapon drawn. "This is for all the pain you cause me." Said Naruto as he used his force sweep killing them instantly. He then summoned eight nexu's and ordered them to eat the civilian council members. Once they've finished their meal they disappeared. He looked at the ninja council, the clan heads and tsunade and said "I trust that the execution of the elders and the entire civilian council members got through to your thick skulls."

"Yes Naruto-san it did, I'll inform my clan members of what happen today." Said Chouza

"I will do the same as well and besides messing with you is too damn troublesome." Said Mr. Nara

"Same here." Said Inochi

"Count me in." said Tsume

"I'll tell my clansmen because if I don't I'll lose my status as clan head." Said Hiashi as he is glaring at tsunade.

"You glare at my godmother again and I'll slash your eyes out." Said Naruto as he pointed his lightsaber at him. Tsunade and the other clan heads gasp at this Naruto just threatened a clan head in the presence of the Hokage.

"Naruto here are the keys to your new home." Said Tsunade as she threw him the Namikaze estate house keys.

"Before I leave I have a bounty I wish to deliver." Said Naruto

"What is the name on this bounty?" asked Tsume

"Itachi Uchiha." Answered Naruto as he threw he storage scroll that contained Itachi's head. Tsunade opened it and saw the head "Very well inochi send word to the bounty office and have the money sent to Naruto's new home which is his father's estate. Naruto your dismissed." Said Tsunade

Village marketplace

Naruto exited the Hokage tower and saw a mob of villagers. Naruto sighed and said "You baka's never learn such a pity." He pulled out two summoning capsules that has the word "Rancor" on them. He threw the capsules at them and snapped his fingers. Moments later two Rancors appeared "Kill them." Ordered Naruto the beasts carried out their masters orders and started eating them as Naruto headed to his new home.

Hokage tower Tsunade's office

"Lady Hokage Uzumaki summoned two monsters they're killing the villagers by eating them. Orders?" asked Tenzo

"Let them be, those Baka's broke the third hokage's law." Said Tsunade

"But lady hokage if uzumaki keeps this up then there won't be any villagers left." Said Neko

"I gave you an order now do it?" Snapped Tsunade as she unleashed KI on them.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
